thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton Bywater
The lord of Bywater Keep is an unassuming looking boy standing at 5'4 with a light build. With dark hair and blue eyes Clayton has a baby face with little to no facial hair. History Clayton Bywater was born to Janos Bywater and Falena Gaunt in 277 AA in Bywater Keep. He was the middle child with his older brother Steffon and younger brother Jaremy being two years apart each. Clayton loved his brothers, and grew up playing with them and friends from bannermen like Gyles Rollingford and Robin Gaunt and his twin Rolland his cousins. They would be as thick as thieves together, running about the castle and generally making a nuisance of themselves. Robin, Rolland, and Gyles would become his best friends besides his brothers. One of the boys favorite pastimes was to train with their master at arms. The older man was a veteran of lots of combat and enthralled the boys with stories and taught them everything that he knew. He noted that Clayton excelled at swordsmanship where his brothers did not. Clayton grew up without much hope of a future. His older brother Steffon was set to inherit Bywater Keep and their father didn't set up any plan for Clayton or Jaremy and hoped they would go off and make their own path. Clayton went was sent to squire for Robin's father along with Robin, while Steffon trained to be the Lord of Bywater. Robin's father taught Clayton the idealized version of being a knight in Westeros, and ingrained in the boys a deep sense of chivalry. Trouble was brewing near Bywater Keep as a number of bandits had taken to the land. Clayton's father Janos led a group of men to root them out and kill them. Both Robin and Clayton were part of that group, being squires for Robin's father. Both boys proved themselves, Clayton slaying four men that day. On his 16th nameday Clayton was knighted, and Clayton decided to go off and try and improve his skill. His traveling companions where Gyles, Robin, Rolland, and his little brother Jaremy. They went around the whole breath of Westeros neither wearing sigil or identifier, trying to find any and every tournament to be in. Clayton would become king of the melee, being a natural swordsmen who then was well trained. Robin would become a great jouster, and for a time the band was happy. Jaremy however felt incredibly out of place, he wasn't a natural warrior like his brother or the other boys. He knew how to fight but nothing special. On the year that Clayton turned 20 Jaremy left the traveling group to go seek his fortune in Essos. Clayton for his part continued to hone his skills to a fine point, becoming a masterful swordsmen. (Swords Master Level) Tragedy struck his family however. His father had called the group of friends back to Bywater to celebrate their triumphs and to celebrate Clayton's nameday. On that day both Steffon and his father were inspecting part of the castle keep which had fallen into disarray and it collapsed killing them both. It was a hard thing having your father and older brother dying on your nameday. Clayton now has to rule when he has no idea how. Category:Westerosi Category:Dusklander Category:House Bywater